This invention relates to collapsible frame connections, and particularly to catches for locking a vertical collapsible support frame at graduated heights.
Scissors frames are widely used as support structures for tables and other objects, since they can be completely flattened for ease of transport and storage, and many are designed to be extended to various heights to adapt to the particular user or use. Scissors frames are particularly useful in baby furniture, such as baby walkers, playseats, and feeding tables. The flattening is useful in loading the item into an automobile or for general storage, and the height adjustment is frequently needed to accommodate the natural growth of the child.
Existing designs for walkers and the like achieve height adjustment and folding by the use of a knob at the top of one leg of the scissors. The knob is loosened for folding or extension of the scissors to the desired height, then tightened to lock the frame to the table once the height is selected. Problems with its use arise from the fact that the knob is generally positioned beneath the table or armrest to prevent injury to the baby. Accordingly, the person adjusting the height must either reach under the table and manipulate the knob from the bottom, or turn the entire walker up- side-down. In addition, once the frame is extended to its chosen height, one must hold the table in place while tightening the knob to prevent the frame from slipping before it is rigidly secured. These manipulations are time-consuming and awkward, particularly when one must hold a baby at the same time.